


Stay with you forever

by KrisseDeKovats



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, written by not native english person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisseDeKovats/pseuds/KrisseDeKovats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending Where Kokko did not come and fix Puppy-Fox's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with you forever

**Author's Note:**

> this story starts on the online page 508.  
> (and sorry for my bad english, I hope you can like it anyway!)

„You are as stupid as you are ugly! Which is VERY” Puppy-Fox said with a huge grin. 

This was the end of the story. Ville could not more and felt his body was heavier than before. He started whining while lying in the snow. He felt too weak to do anything anymore.

„Sorry ’bout that, but I think we both can agree that it was your own fault.” No any reply. Puppy-Fox really did nothing wrong there. He did not push Hannu from the cliff. Hannu fell. He could not fix this. Or he did not want to. “Nor seriously; have a nice life and don’t bother me again or I’ll make sure you don’t have one!” and with these Puppy-Fox broke the bubble he has created then he left to the sky, where he left his job at.

Ville opened slowly his eyes and looked at His Human, who was still bleeding slowly. He walked there weakly and poked Hannu’s face with his own nose. He made a small whiney sound to make the human, who did not react at all. 

Ville stand up on his four legs and started running. He is a smart dog. He will show he is. 

He was running as fast as he can toward the village where everyone was. He was barking as he was getting close to the people for their attention. Some people looked at him and yelled back at him to stop barking. Some started cursing the owner for letting his dog alone like this. Some of them tried to ignore and concentrate on what they were doing before. Ville couldn’t talk anymore, but he understood what people said, and He was trying to find someone, who listens to him.

“That’s Ville!” Jonna recognized the running dog first out of the small group. Paju immediately stood up to see what is happening. She was not the only one.

“Where is hannu? You never leave his side.” Paju said as Ville run to her still barking.

Ville started running to back to the forest where he was coming from after he got some attention. But he stopped when he noticed nobody was following him. All of them were staring what is wrong with Ville now. Ville was jumping around.

“I think he want to tell us something.” Joona said, as he stood up too and walk closer to catch Ville, who were still trying to run back to the forest.

“Maybe something’s happened to Hannu?” Jonna said staring at the direction where Ville was coming from.

Ville was barking and walked to her and gently dragged her clothes. Ville understood her words and this is how he tried to show she was right. He wanted to be a good dog. He started running to the forest again.  
“Whatever Ville wants, I go and check!” Joona said as he started running after the dog. Ville was wagging his tail a bit happily, he was following him.

“Riikka, Anssi, keep an eye on the table!” Paju pointed at the table and started following Ville too. Jonna was hesitating for a moment then with a shrug to the other two, she started running too.

“These younglings are always hurrying somewhere…” some old people commented about the three running after the dog.

Joona, who was running right after Ville saw the body first, which was partly under the snow. He stopped and looked at the body. The girls arrived; Paju suddenly couldn’t even know how to react. She was looking with widen eyes and open mouth in shock. Jonna immediately hide his face behind her hands and tried to avoid crying. 

They saw the lot of blood that recoloured the snow around him. Paju leaned down next to Hannu’s body to check if Hannu was still alive.

“He… He is still _alive!_ CALL THE AMBULANCE!!” She almost yelled at Jonna, who almost dropped her phone ad she took the phone out fast from her pocket. “Joona, Can you carry him to the road?”  
“Yes. Of course!” He didn’t wait a second and did what he was asked for.

Jonna was describing the way, where they exactly were while Joona carefully lifted Hannu. Paju took her scarf off, sacrificing it to use for stopping Hannu’s bleeding wound on his head.

Ville was all around, running around them worried. He didn’t really know what is going on. The last effect of Puppy-Fox’s spell was fading, and he understood less and less that the human beings were talking about. He was around his human. He was staying close to him.

The ambulance came and everything happened really fast. They took Hannu, They tried to stop him losing more blood and all they could do before taking him into a hospital. Joona grabbed Ville before the dog jumped into the car too. The car’s door closed and car left. Ville tried to run after. He was whining really loud. Paju leaned down to Ville and hug him to stop the dog whining to painful. Ville did not know what is happening. Hannu is alive? Hannu is dead?

**FEW WEEKS LATER.**

Ville was sleeping at the doorway of Hannu’s home. He was still waiting for his human to return. Jonna and Paju kept coming to see the dog, give him food and drink. None of them could take Ville away from home. When they did, Ville returned home.

“I wish I could tell to Ville.” Jonna sighed on one visit.

“Would be easier. He won’t come with us” Paju replied as she played another bowl next to the dog. “He should learn he can’t see Hannu anymore.”

“He is not eating much. This is so sad to see how he wants to see Hannu again.” Jonna said lifting the other bowl which still had food in it frozen into the bowl. “We should show him Hannu’s grave.”

Paju just nodded silently as she opened the house’s door. They both entered the house and Ville followed them in. They cleaned the bowl out and got a warm drink while talking a little, mostly about Hannu. Ville listened and looked at them interested, as the girls mentioned the name of his Human. He walked next to Paju, who pet him gently.

When they were finnish talking, Jonna got the leash for Ville and called him. Ville came slowly to her. The leash was on and they tried to drag Ville out and away from the house. He didn’t want to leave the house. He wanted to wait Hannu at home.

They managed to make Ville walk finally by himself after ten houses away. He started following the girls. They walked into the graveyard where Ville has never been before. They leaded the dog to a really new tomb which had some fake flowers on them, because in the middle of winter people could not get real flowers to put on the flower.

Ville smelled the ground of the grave. He lay down next to the tomb.

_**He has found his owner and he never left him ever again.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Puppy-Fox was right. it was not his fault that Hannu fell and hurt himself. it was an accident and he is not responsible for that. He just left it as it was. and if Kokko never comes, Hannu probably dies from blood loss. and Ville is really loyal dog. He would stay with his human until he dies.


End file.
